Aino Hoshi, Star of Love: Searching for Love
by CSF
Summary: A Seiya/Yaten. The Starlights are back, and a new evil is after Seiya's Sailor Crystal for unknown reasons. What will become of Seiya?
1. You Don't Know, Is It Too Late To Tell Y...

A Seiya/Yaten *hides* Please don't flame meee!!!! (**NOT** Yaoi or Yuri) The Starlights are back. Because of Haruka, Seiya must remain female and Usagi wants to take her shopping, Yaten has been acting strangly, and on top of it all, a new enemy appears. R & R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, don't sue me!**  
  
Earth. I'm gald we came back here. It's so beautiful. But not nearly as beautiful or as wonderful as her....  
We came back, and secured a place to stay. Then she went straight over to the Moon child's home. Didn't even help unpack.   
Why does she love that girl so? It's not fair. She searches in vain for something that doesn't belong to her. In that way, I suppose we're much alike....  
  
**[Title Screen]  
(OP song, Search For Your Love)**  
  
  


**Aino Hoshi, Star of Love**  
**By: Sailor Chibi Star Fighter and Sailor Chibi Star Healer  
  
Part One: Searching For Love  
  
Chapter One  
  
You Don't Know, Is It Too Late To Tell You?  
  
**

Seiya opened the door to the Lights' apartment and sighed, closing it behind her. "Its about time you got home Seiya.." Yaten muttered to himself. Haruka had made it VERY clear that the only way Seiya could see Usagi was if he remained female during the whole trip, only allowed to change for concerts, and anything Three Lights related. Seiya glared at him. "I barely made it out of Usagi's house ALIVE you idiot! She wanted to take me SHOPPING!!! For TANK TOPS!!" Yaten fell over laughing.  
"TANK TOPS?!?!!?!"  
But Taiki was a bit confused. "I thought you'd like seeing Usagi in a Tank."  
Seiya made a little growling noise in the back of her throat. "SHE WANTED TO BUY THEM FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"..........." Taiki stayed still for a second, then fell over laughing.  
"Oh just shut up....." she muttered.  
Yaten smirked. "Hey, come on. You know you wanted to."  
Seiya grumbled something under her breath that sounded like "How would you know...." and walked away.  
Yaten stared after her. "Nani.....?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seiya closed the door to her room and leaned up against the door, sliding to the floor, holding her head in her hands. "Its not fair.....she still loves him..." she sighed and closed her eyes, hitting the back of her head aginst the door over and over when her communicator went off. Usagi's face appeared on the screen.  
"SEIYA!!!! A YOUMA IS ATTACKING SOMEONE IN THE PARK!!!!!"  
Seiya leapt to her feet and ran out of her room, Yaten and Taiki were already waiting. She nodded. "Lets go." and the three shooting stars ran off to fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The other senshi were already there and fighting when the Nagarboshi arrived on the scene. It was a strong youma; Mercury, Jupiter, and Neptune were down. Maker ran over to help Mercury  
Healer made a face. "What is that? A plant-dog or something?"  
Fighter smirked. "That's what it looks like."  
The youma seemed to have heard Healer's remark and turned on them. "Uh-oh...See what you did now Healer, the youma is mad." Maker commented from where she was helping Mercury up.  
Healer smirked "Bring it on."  
But instead of attacking, the youma threw out it's arms and multiplyed. The youma circled Fighter and Healer.   
"Fighter! Healer!" SM screamed. Mars and Venus were helping Jupiter, Uranus and Pluto were helping Neptune while Saturn stood over both groups, Glaive ready to defend them against any attack. Tuxedo Kamen was holding SM from running to help the Starlights, because if she went, she'd get hurt.  
"Which one is the real one....?" Fighter murmered.  
Healer looked at each youma, trying to find the real one that wasn't an illusion. Then suddenly, they all dissapeared.  
"HEALER LOOK OUT!!!!"  
Healer turned but fell back as Fighter was rammed into her. Healer held her friend and leader up. "Fighter!"  
"Healer....you ok....?"  
She nodded. "F-Fighter...you're hurt...."  
Fighter smiled. "Just as long....as you're ok......shrimp."  
Healer hugged Fighter, then handed her off to Maker, who had come over. "H-healer?" Maker saw something strange in her eyes.  
"STAR.....SENSITIVE.....**INFERNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"  
The youma could have easily dodged the attack, if it had been normal. But it was far larger than average. The youma and a good 12 trees were fried. Healer stood there, panting, eyes dead set and icey. She sighed heavily, then turned back and kneeled beside her colleges and took Fighter back.   
"Fighter...why...why'd you do it....?"  
The raven haired senshi chuckled painfully. "Well, duh...."  
Mercury leaned down to check Fighter. After a moment, she shook her head. "I don't know what it is, but some kind of syrum was injected into her system. Chances are bad, considering it's a youma."  
Healer looked down at Seiya, who was too weak to keep up henshin, and had fallen asleep on top of that.  
  
Yaten had carried Seiya home that night, gently cradling her in his arms. At one point Seiya had murmered something and had gripped his shirt tightly and burried her face in his chest. Yaten gased down at her sleeping form. She was burning up he knew, he could feel it through his shirt. She was pale and her breathing was shallow. She whimpered every now and then, probably due to a fever induced nightmare. Everytime she whimpered she gripped his shirt tighter and moaned. "Hang on..." he whispered and held her closer.  
Taiki walked a little farther behind them and looked sympathetically at his friend and fellow Starlight. He knew. He had always known.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END CHAPTER ONE!!!! BWAHAHAHAAAAA!!!! R & R!!!!! BUT NOW FLAMES!!!!! ^^;;;;; JA NE!!!  



	2. All for You

**Aino Hoshi, Star of Love: Searching for Love  
  
Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Sailor Moon! So don't sue me!!  


  


**Chapter Two: All For You**  


  
  
They had put Seiya in her bed, Yaten never left her side. She still hadn't woken up and he was getting worried.  
"Seiya....wake up....please..." he whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami brought some tea in for herslef and Taiki. "Hey, are you alright..?" she asked worridly. Both of them had been working day and night trying to figure out what exactly the youma had done to Seiya, what exactly was wrong with her, and how to cure it.  
Taiki sat back in his chair staring at the computer screen.  
Ami looked at it too and clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seiya thrashed around in bed, clutching at the sheets. "No..." she whimpered. "No, no...leave me alone..."  
Yaten squeesed her hand reasuringly. "Don't you dare leave me....baka..!" he muttered.  
Seiya's pale form didn't respond.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami sat with the girls and Mamoru, talking to them and trying to calm Taiki down.  
"We found that the poison that was injected into her slowly mutates it's victim into a youma--" she didn't get to finished because...  
**"NANI?!?!?!?!?!!!!!" **echoed through the room.  
"S-Seiya is t-turning into a y-youma..?" Usagi stutered, horrified.  
"Demo,"   
The others turned to Ami and hung on the 'demo.'  
"Demo, because she is a senshi.....She won't turn into a youma...Instead.... Unless we find a cure....."  
They all leaned in and Ami sighed regretfully.  
"If we don't find a cure....It will slowly kill her..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they had told Yaten the news.....he had not taken it well in the least... He had started screaming in a different language, probably the original language of the planet Healer, transformed, and between every little Healarian epithet was a huge "STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!!", and there were several scortch marks on Seiya's walls before they had told him/her that there might be a cure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So," Haruka started, "In order to cure her we have to get a whatchamacalit berry?"  
Ami sweatdroped. "Its called the Naoruberi berry...."  
"I don't care what its called, but will it cure Seiya?!" Yaten demanded.  
"Yes. Its very rare and only grows in Fireball Valley on Kinmoku. But Fireball Valley itself is very dangerous. There are deadly youma everywhere, they can dodge attacks and throw their own at the same time. Even all six of the Starlights in a group wouldn't go in--"  
"SIX STARLIGHTS?!?!?!!" Haruka screamed, "I HAVE ENOUGH TROUBLE WITH JUST THREE OF YOU!!!" Setsuna and Michiru sweatdroped.  
Yaten glared at her. "The other three are our cousins. Sailor Star Battler is Fighter's cousin. Sailor Star Curer is my cousin. And Sailor Star Generator is Maker's cousin. They're our equivilants but they are women 24/7, they don't have a male side at all. Plus, Battler was born deaf, so it makes it that much harder on Fighter, she has enough without you picking on her Haruka!"  
Ami cleared her throat. "Speaking of Seiya, we're gonna have to take her into the valley with us."  
Yaten jumped from his seat. "NANI?!?! WE CAN'T TAKE HER IN THERE!!"  
Ami regaurded him sternly. "We must. She doesn't have enough time for us to leave her here or on Kinmoku, get the berry and come back. If we tried that, she'd die before we got back with the berry."  
Yaten looked away and walked down the hall, back to Seiya's room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yaten ran a hand over Seiya's pale cheek. "Why did you do that.....? You're such a baka sometimes you know that?" tears trailed down his cheeks. The raven haired girl remained silent. He looked down, resting his forehead on the edge of the bed.  
A pale, shaking, hand made it's way onto the top of head and he looked up. "W-who are you c-calling a b-baka...? B-better not be m-me...!" she whispered.  
Yaten's eyes widened. "Seiya!"  
"Oh, and to a-answer your q-question from b-before.....I s-saved y-you b-because I w-wanted t-to......"  
"Seiya....."  
Her hand slipped and fell still as she lapsed into unconcious again.  
Wordlessly, Yaten gathered her up in his arms and stepped back to where the others were. "So...are we leaving now or what?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!! I was stuck on this chapter for sooo LONG, but I finally finished Chapter Two! Gomen for shortness! ^^;;; you know how it goes, you find the perfect stopping point, and when you look back its not as long as you wish it was, but Your gonna go with it. R & R!!!!!**


	3. Kinmoku, Search for a Cure

**Aino Hoshi, Star of Love: Searching for Love  
  
Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Sailor Moon! So don't sue me!!  


  


**Chapter Three: Kinmoku, Search for a Cure  
  
**

Kakyuu was at their transportation site, ready to greet them, alone. But when they appeared, she was not expecting the unconcious Seiya in Healer's arms.  
It took a while to explain what exactly happened to the Kinmoku Princess because she was so worried.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hmm... yes.... the Naoruberi..... that only grows in Fireball Valley...." Kakyuu mused. "So we need this to cure Seiya...?"  
"Yes." Yaten said impatiently, glaring at Setsuna. "Now what is so important Setsuna that we have to waste time we need to find the berry?!?!"  
Setsuna reguarded him coldly. "We will need a plan to-"  
"WE DONT NEED A PLAN! WE GO IN THE VALLEY, WE GET THE BERRY, AND WE CURE SEIYA!!!"  
"Yaten-san....we need to-"  
"NO!! I....I just...I just want her back...."  
He buried his face in his hands and started to cry.  
Everyone looked at him sympathetically.  
"Y-yat..en...." a voice whispered.  
All the senshi looked up at the slender, ravenhaired figure who stood, leaning up against the door frame for support. She gasped and started to fall.  
"Seiya!!" Yaten cried, catching her before she hit the floor. "Seiya! Seiya!!" He shook her.  
"Y-yaten.....don't cry....ev-everything...will be alright....I promise...I won't leave you....." she whispered before falling into a peacefull sleep in his arms.  
Yaten stared down at her. "Seiya.........."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fireball valley was an uninviting place. It housed a volcano in its center. There were rocks strewn everywhere and it was hard for the senshi to keep an even footing. "Where is the Naoruberi berry supposed to be Maker?!" Uranus called over the wind of the sand storm taking place. The brunette starlight pointed at the volcano.  
"It is supposed to be at the base of the Volcano! Hidden inside!"  
Uranus rolled her eyes skyward. "Oh Kami I should have known.....Why did Fighter-baka haveta get poisoned.....?" Neptune touched her shoulder lightly.  
"See Haruka, the Starlights aren't so bad afterall.."  
The senshi of the sky looked away. "If we don't hurry, there will be one less 'not so bad' Starlight, lets get going."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You called for us your majesty?" a girl was bright red hair asked politely to Kakyuu. Kakyuu turned and motioned with her hands slightly. The red haired girl's eyes widened but she rgained her composure and bowed. "As you wish Kakyuu-hime.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mercury looked up sharply and stopped walking staring at the rocks all around them in horror.  
Maker motioned for the others to stop and went back to Mercury. "Whats wrong Mercury?" she asked worridly.  
Mercury pressed her left earring and her visor appeared across her eyes. Her eyes widened in shock and horror. She turned to the other inners and Sailor Moon. "Do you guys remember when we fought Fiore?!" They hesitantly nodded while the outers and Maker and Healer remained oblivious.  
Mercury started to type on her computer. "Remember when all the flowers at our feet were actually hordes and hordes of Kaseenian's youma?"  
Mars stepped back. "You don't mean?!"  
Mercury slowly lifted her hand to her earring again and her visor dissapeared. "All the rocks around us......they're......youma...!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girl with bright red hair, a girl with pale blue hair, and a girl with bright green hair were running as fast as they could down the hill that the senshi had just ran down about half an hour ago. "Seiya........" the red head whispered.  
The other two girls seemed to be having a private conversation but they made no move to make their voices soft so their comrade wouldn't hear them.  
"We had better hurry...they won't be able to beat those youma by themselves, especially if they have to protect Seiya who might die at anytime...." the one with pale blue hair said to the one with green hair.  
"You know Generator, you and I are lucky Battler can't hear us or she'd be screaming about how Seiya wouldn't die." the green haired one said.  
Generator glanced at Battler. "She and Seiya are so close, you know that Curer, they're more like sisters than cousins."  
Curer set her eyes on the bottom of the hill. "Yaten loves her...." Generator glanced at her. "Yaten is in love with Seiya?!"  
"Hai.....because of Uranus' order, Seiya had to stay female the whole time. And since Yaten is a man now like Taiki decided to stay a man. Yaten fell in love with Seiya's female side."  
Generator looked down. "And now Seiya is...poor Yaten.... As the Outer Sailor Starlights we must protect them!"  
"There they are!!" the two looked at Battler who was pointing at a group of small dot like figures in the distance, surrounded by hundreds upon thousands of large brown dot like figures.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Outers and Inners took cardinal points around the Starlights and Sailor Moon. Uranus at the north, Neptune at the south, Pluto east, Saturn west, Mars north west, Mercury south west, Jupiter south east, and Venus north east. Each Senshi started to glow with their planetary color.  
Sailor Moon stood up. "This is the only way to defeat them." a crystal appeared in front of her locket. "Minna! Like we did when we fought Princess Snow Kaguya!!"  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!!!!"  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!!!!"  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!!!"  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!!!"  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!!!!"  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!!!!"  
"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!!!!"  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!!!!"  
Maker and Healer stepped back in surprise as each senshi burst into color and white colored light shot into the Silver Crystal. Eternal Sailor Moon floated upward and the light beams created a perfect cone shape. The senshi's fukus all turned and glowed silver. The youma who tryed to attack only were blasted away as soon as they hit the white light. Silver light shot from the silver crystal and hit the youma as Sailor Moon shouted. "**MOON ETERNAL POWER!!!!**" The youma screamed and vanished.  
When Maker and Healer unsheilded their eyes the senshi were on their knees panting from exaustion. The two blinked. Maker ran over to Mercury and helped her up.  
"Are you alright Mercury?" she asked. Mercury nodded and smiled. Healer gently lay Seiya on the ground and touched Sailor Moon's shoulder. "Hey, what was that?! How did you all defeat all those youma like that?!"  
"When the powers of the senshi of the solar system combine, we have more power than a solar flare." she giggled. Healer sweatdroped and turned back to pick Seiya up again but, one problem, she was gone.  
A woman appeared in the sky, laughing, holding Seiya. "So! This is the little wretch that will deside the fate of my people?! I do not believe so."  
Healer screamed in rage. "PUT SEIYA DOWN!!!!!!!!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!"  
The woman reguarded her coldly. "I do not think so Starlight. This Seiya of yours is the key to our plan. She decides whether or not we, the Dark Stars shall live or die."  
Seiya's eyes twitched. "Y-yaten...." she whispered. As her eyes fluttered open she gasped. "Who are you?! Let go of me!!"  
The woman glared. "As you wish." she let go and Seiya plumeted towards the ground. Healer cursed and ran as fast as she could. The woman however dissapeared and reapeared below the falling girl and caught her. As she floated upwards she spoke. "My name is Wren, Sailor Kryptonia. If you do not want to die, forget about this girl and turn back now."  
"YATEN!!!!" Seiya screamed, reaching a hand out to Healer who could only stare helplessly as the two dissapeared.  
Healer sank to her kness, staring at the empty air. "SEIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**BWAHAHA!!!! **CLIFF HANGER!! **MWAHAHAHA!!!!!! ** CLIFF HANGER!!! **BWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!** NEXT CHAPTER!!!! '**The Rescue, The Revelation, The Naoruberi, The Cure'**


	4. The Rescue, The Revelation, The Naoruber...

**Ai no Hoshi: Star of Love-Searching for Love  
The Rescue, The Revelation, The Naoruberi, The Cure  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
**

Wren sat on a throne, idly sipping from a goblet. She was watching Seiya's imobile form as it hung in the air suspended by nothing. She just couldn't understand why this girl was so important to her race.   
  
Seiya was not doing well. The poison was spreading through her body quickly. If she didn't get the cure soon she would die for sure. The ravenhaired girl was drenched in sweat and her breathing was shallow and slowing rapidly.  
  
Wren glared at Seiya. "If this girl dies, my whole race will be banished from this world....how can this be so?!" she growled and stood, raising her hands. A rock behind her throne moved, revealing a small plant with a single berry growing on it. The plant had a white stem and its leaves were golden. The berry itself was a silver color. Sighing, the evil woman took the berry and made her way towards the imobile girl in the air. She didn't like the fact that she had to save the girl's life one little bit. After all, she WAS the bad guy here. But she couldn't save her race while the girl had poison running through her veins, once the poison was taken care of though, she coulduse the proper methods to kill her and keep her race safe.  
  
"HOLD IT!!!!"  
  
Wren fell over. They were acting as if she was about to do her usual badness.  
  
Healer ran in, faster than anyone had every seen her run and grabed Seiya mid-air and snatched the berry from Wren's hand.  
  
Wren stared at her empty hand. "You little b**ch!!"  
  
Healer stuck her tounge out. "That I may be but I'M the one who has Seiya and the Naoruberi." Gently, the starlight lifted Seiya's head into her lap, placed the Naoruberi in her mouth, closed her mouth, and tilted her head back until she swallowed it. Healer fell back and her eyes widened as Seiya began to glow a bright blue color.  
  
The ravenhaired girl's eyes fluttered open slowly. "Ya...ten...?" she whispered.  
  
Healer's eyes filled with tears. "Seiya!" she hugged her to her tightly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again..." she whimpered.  
  
Seiya smiled, "I won't." She could feel her strength returning slowly.  
  
Wren's eyes flashed. "FIRE BLAZE!!" a shot of red hot fire flew at the two. Healer leapt up and covered Seiya. Screaming the two were thrown into a wall.  
  
Maker's eyes widened. "YATEN! SEIYA!!!" she glared at Wren. "STAR GENTLE UTERUS!!"  
  
Saturn leapt out of no where. "DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!!!"  
  
Uranus held her sword out. "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!!!!"  
  
Neptune held out her mirror. "SUBMARINE REFLECTION!!!"  
  
SM held out her tier. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!!!!!!"  
  
Mars held her hands out. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!!"  
  
Venus brought a hand to her mouth. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!!!"  
  
Mercury raised her hands in the air. "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!!!!"  
  
Jupiter twirled around. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!!!"  
  
Wren held out one hand, stopping the attacks, she held her other hand out and a gun, similar to the one Edual used to steal heart crystals, was in her hand. The words 'Star Extractor 2003' written on the side.  
  
Seiya got on her knees and shook the Starlight beside her. "Yaten...Yaten wake up...Yaten!" she started to cry. "Yaten! Yaten!!!" she checked her vital signs. She was alive, just unconcious. Seiya sighed in relief.  
  
Wren blasted the senshi away with an attack sent by her free hand. Lifting the extractor she knelt down and took carefull aim, the target was aimed at the center of Seiya's back, in between her shoulder blades, where her heart was. Once the target was set, she fired a ball of energy.  
  
Healer was awake by now and everything seemed to happen in slow motion.  
  
Seiya heard something coming.  
  
Seiya started to turn.  
  
The ball of energy hit her in her chest by her heart.  
  
Her body jerked as her star seed came out of her back.  
  
Her star seed flew over to Wren.  
  
Seiya collapsed into Yaten's arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*dodges tomatoes* I KNOW!! She stops dying, and then her starseed is stolen! I know, I know! ^-^;;; *ducks a kitchen sink* REVIEW!!!


	5. Iie......Sacrafices

**Ai No Hoshi; Star of Love-Searching For Love**  
**Chapter Five: Iie......Sacrafices**  


  
"IIE!!! SEIYA!!!!" Healer was close to tears. She pulled Seiya's body closer to her with a sob. "Right after I'd gotten you back....." she cut off when she felt a hand on her cheek.   
  
Seiya's eyes fluttered open slightly. "Y-yat..en?"  
  
Healer looked down at her with her eyes filled with hot tears. "Seiya..."  
  
"Y-yaten....I...i'm sorry...."  
  
"Shhh...It's not your fault..." She ran a hand across Seiya's cheek.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
"I-..I love you too Seiya..." She pressed her face into Seiya's shoulder. "I love you too..."  
  
The ravenhaired girl was becoming transparent. "I'm sorry....Yaten…"  
  
Healer began to shake. "Seiya..no..." she tried to hold Seiya tighter but her arms end up coming together as Seiya disappeared in a flurry of sparkles. She screamed. "SEIYA!!!!!" After a few moments she clenched her fists and stood to face Wren.  
  
The Inners were crying, Uranus and the other outers were standing, shocked.  
  
Maker ran to Healer's side. "Kami..." she whiped around to Wren. "You witch..."  
  
Sailor Moon glared at Wren. "How dare you!" The inenrs were trembling and frightened.  
  
Healer steped forward with her hand out. "Give me back her Sailor Crystal... Now."  
  
Wren was throwing the crystal up and down, catching it with one hand. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see. If I gave it to you, then my race would be banished."  
  
Healer growled. "Well in a minute there won't be enough of your race to BE banished!" she is really pissed ladies and gentlemen! The silver-haired girl raised her Star Yell. "Revenge is sweet isn't it? I may not get her back, but I will pay you back for what you just did..."  
  
Wren smirked, unfazed. "If you destroy me, you destroy her Sailor Crystal."  
  
Healer's eyes narrowed but she lowered her Star Yell none the less.  
  
Wren smirked. "I'm sure you're curious as to how your little Seiya became the key to my race's existence."  
  
Healer looked down with a sharp shake of her head. "No. I just want you dead. But since you've got my attention, tell me anyway."  
  
"Every few generations of the Fighter family, a princess' Sailor Crystal has an extra power sealed inside it. *holds Seiya's Sailor Crystal up* That extra power is what holds our world in check because her ancestor sealed us away, if she dies with her Sailor Crystal, our world will die along with her. But if her Sailor Crystal is intact, out world will remain."  
  
" Couldn't you just find a way to extract that power and not kill her?!"  
  
"Even if I could, I wouldn't. It is too late now. You are not getting this crystal back. So I suggest that you leave."  
  
"It's never too late! If you have love your people, why don't you respect that other people love her?!"  
  
Wren sneered. "Like you? Don't make me laugh."  
  
Healer took a single step back. "What is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
Maker was watching the exchange without interrupting. The Outers, after seeing Yaten's temper earlier, are afraid they'd get blasted if they interrupted. And the Inners were afraid anyway.  
  
"Her heart has been broken before. It is just going to get broken again."  
  
"No it's not!" She swung her arm outward in a wide gesture toward the Sol Senshi. "We're all her friends, we're all here because we wanted to save her, we WANTED her to live!"  
  
"Are you sure you just didn't want to lose the power she posessed?"  
  
Healer narrowed her eyes. "I didn't care about her power! I am a Sailor Senshi as well, we were equal on all grounds!"  
  
"Did you honestly think it would work out?"  
  
"What would work out?"   
  
Wren raised her star extractor gun. "Would you like to join your little Seiya?"  
  
Healer's head shot up and she stared into Wren's glowing eyes. "Yes." She closed her eyes and her own Sailor Crystal appeared in her hands.  
  
" YATEN NO!" Curer screamed.  
  
Healer gently held it in front of her with one hand.  
  
"YATEN-KUN!! STOP!" Venus screamed.  
  
Healer looked at them. "Goodbye, minna...." and she allowed it to fall from her fingers.  
  
"YATEN!!!!!!"  
  
Healer dehenshined with a bunch of feathers and collapsed as soon as her Sailor Crystal left her hand. The Inners stared in horror. The Outers were shocked by Yaten's sacrifice. "Do something Pluto!" Neptune shouted.  
  
"I...can't, she did this of her own free will...."  
  
"THERE MUST BE SOMETHING!" Moon cried.  
  
Yaten's Sailor Crystal shattered when it hit the ground. Curer let out a peircing scream. Maker fell to her knees. "Healer...Fighter… No...Yaten....and Seiya..."  
  
Wren smirked. "Two Starlights down."  
  
Maker closed her eyes as Yaten's body shimmered away in a flurry of sparkles. After getting over her initial sorrow, she stood and glared at Wren who sneered. "Wittle Starwight wana pway with Wreny?"  
  
Maker glared at her even more. "Boku wa Korosu..." (I will kill you.)  
  
Wren smirked. "I think not."  
  
Maker ran at Wren then disappeared halfway to her because she was running so fast you couldn't see her. Wren blinked. The narrowed her eyes. "Just remember Starlight. I have your other friend's Sailor Crystal. Now that it is out of her body I can shatter it without risking my race."  
  
Maker laughed cruelly as she advanced on Wren. "It's not that much of a problem for me now. I don't have as much emotion in me as Healer, or Fighter." The way it came out of her voice caused a shiver to run down all the senshi's spines. Never get Maker really mad.  
  
"MAKER!! STOP IT!" Generator screamed.  
  
The brunette turned her head sharply to Generator and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm killing the witch, isn't that what everyone wants?"  
  
"WE DON'T NEED TO LOSE ANYMORE STARLIGHTS!"  
  
"We come in trios we die in trios. And it's just so fitting that the Maker should also be a destroyer... she has a choice... give me Fighter's Sailor Crystal, or die."  
  
"Maker. Don't lose your cool. If you let your emotions run away with you, you won't be able to control your power. You know that."  
  
Maker took in a deep breath and spoke with a deadly cool. "Give me her Sailor Crystal, Wren." Wren was very afraid by the anger, and accidentally droped the crystal.  
  
"NO!" Battler screamed, running and catching it at the last second. Maker decked Wren.  
  
Generator moved her hands slightly. "Let me see the crystal Battler."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
XD ALMOST DONE! ONE MORE CHAPPY!!! R & R!!!


End file.
